Conventionally, activated carbons have been utilized to remove harmful gases. In recent years, in order to further improve the gas removing capabilities of such activated carbons, various materials for removing a sulfur-containing-gas, in which attached substances such as metal compounds and halogen compounds are supported on activated carbons, have been disclosed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-347398 (Document 1) discloses an material for removing a acidic-gas in which 10 to 30 parts by mass of an alkali metal carbonate is supported on an activated carbon. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-276198 (Document 2) discloses a material for removing a sulfur-containing-gas in which iodine and/or at least one kind of an iodide are supported on an activated carbon whose volume of pores with pore diameters of 500 Å or more is 0.1 mL/g or more. However, conventional materials for removing a sulfur-containing-gas as described in Documents 1 and 2 do not necessarily have sufficient sulfur-containing-gas removal performance. Moreover, when these materials for removing a sulfur-containing-gas are used, the sufficient sulfur-containing-gas removal performance cannot be exhibited for a long period of time.